Manager Problem
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: MinKyu fic. Side story of 'Will You Protect Me' fanfiction. RnR?


**Title : Manager Problem**

**Author : Iino Sayuri**

**Disclaimer : ChangKyu belong to SME, God, and their family :D I only own the plot ;)**

**Warnings : fluff attack, full romance, gaje, Kyu as uke here.. yang bukan MinKyu shipper lebih baik jangan baca daripada ntarnya malah ngebash Changminnie.. ._.**

.

* * *

><p>akhirnya jadi juga :D ini ff oneshot MinKyu side story of Will You Protect Me :D hahahaha! Selesai diketik jam 1.14 pagi! Rekor baru! xD<p>

buat yang menanti (emang ada?), saya harapkan review Anda semua :D soalnya saya sudah berusaha melawan kegalauan saya buat nyelesaiin ff ini lho.. ._. Tolong dihargai ya? :D

ini latar waktunya antara sehari sebelum Jaemma kecelakaan ampe sehari setelah Jaemma kecelakaan ya :D

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _airport_ dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Namja itu bolak-balik melihat ponselnya, memandang _wallpaper_-nya yang bergambar seorang namja tampan. Namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Changmin—namjachingu-nya—saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menyusulnya ke Mokpo.

Ya, Kyuhyun menyusul Changmin yang sedang bertugas menemani artis yang menjadi asuhannya sebagai _manager_ mempromosikan albumnya ke Mokpo. Dan tugas Changmin itulah yang menyebabkannya harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat di Seoul sendirian. Akhirnya, karena merasa bosan dan tidak tahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Changmin ke tempatnya bertugas sekarang, Mokpo.

"Taksi!" suara merdu Kyuhyun terdengar saat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi berwarna kuning yang tidak jauh dari bandara. Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dengan semangat langsung mengangkat kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar kearah taksi.

Kyuhyun membuka bagasi taksi dan memasukkan kopernya dibantu oleh supir taksi. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memasuki taksi kuning itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya membuka _keypad lock_ ponselnya, kemudian menyebutkan tujuannya pada si supir taksi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari supir taksi itu.

Seiring berjalannya taksi itu, Kyuhyun memencet tombol '_call_' saat menemukan kontak dengan nama 'Minnie Changminnie' di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Changminnie!" sapa Kyuhyun riang saat Changmin mengangkat telepon darinya.

.

.

"MWOO?" jerit Changmin keras dengan wajah memerah saat menerima telepon dari kekasihnya—Kyuhyun. Jaejoong yang awalnya sedang membaca majalah mendadak terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin yang bernada tinggi.

Jaejoong melempar kepala Changmin dengan bantal yang kebetulan sedang bertengger disampingnya. "Kau berisik Min!" jerit Jaejoong sambil kembali meraih majalahnya yang sempat ia lemparkan karena kaget.

Changmin hanya meringis menerima lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong, kemudian kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Kau serius, Kyu?" tanya Changmin lagi, masih dengan nada terkejut. Terdengar beberapa suara dari dalam ponsel Changmin—bisa dipastikan itu adalah suara Kyuhyun—kemudian Changmin menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga, membuat Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung disamping kegiatannya membaca majalah.

"Ne! Ne! Arraseo!" jawab Changmin akhirnya dengan wajah berbinar cerah. "Ne! Arra, arra, chagiya!" jeda sejenak, "Ne, nado saranghaeyo!" jawaban terakhir Changmin sebelum ia menutup panggilannya dengan wajah berbinar. Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong sejenak, kemudian langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

Jaejoong menendang-nendang udara dengan panik ketika Changmin langsung memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat dan kemudian tanpa ampun menggucang-guncangkan badannya, membuat badan Jaejoong ikut terguncang.

"Ya! Ya! Shim Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" protes Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghirup udara dengan panik. Tidak diperdulikannya paha Changmin yang sesekali tertendang oleh kakinya yang masih memberontak tidak karuan.

"Hyung!" Changmin akhirnya melepas pelukannya disertai raut cerah yang mewarnai wajah tampannya, "Kyu ada di Mokpo sekarang!"

.

.

Changmin membetulkan letak syal-nya yang sedikit turun sambil kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku taman didekat hotelnya. Kyuhyun baru saja melapor pada Changmin bahwa ia sudah _check in_ di hotel yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Changmin.

Changmin mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi. Hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun kalau-kalau namja tampan itu butuh bantuannya dalam menjelajahi kota Mokpo. Tapi niatannya tertahan ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah!" seru Kyuhyun keras sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Changmin yang meletakkan ponselnya kembali di saku jaket, kemudian beranjak meraih PDA-nya, mengecek jadwal Jaejoong selama di Mokpo.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekat kearah Changmin, dan kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Changmin yang baru saja memasukkan PDA-nya, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Mmmh.. Minnie ~ Bogoshippo ~" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di ceruk leher Changmin. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat dalam dekapannya, secara tidak langsung melindungi Kyuhyun yang lupa memakai syal dari udara dingin yang mendera.

"Nado bogoshippo, Kyunnie-ah.." balas Changmin sambil menghirup wangi rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah dirindukannya walaupun baru hanya tiga hari ia di Mokpo. Tapi tak berapa lama, Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian meraih PDA-nya dari dalam kantong _coat_ yang dipakainya. Tak urung, hal ini membuat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Changminnie!" bentak Kyuhyun sebal sambil mendorong Changmin, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas tiba-tiba. Changmin yang kaget hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan kaget sampai—

"Kau jahat! Aku sudah susah-susah ke Mokpo, kemudian berjalan di tengah dinginnya udara, tapi sampai-sampai disini, kau cuma sibuk sama PDA-mu!" semprot Kyuhyun kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Changmin langsung memasukkan PDA-nya kembali di tasnya, dan kemudian tersenyum pada makhluk manis didepannya itu.

"Ne, mianhae, Kyunnie.." Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang memerah karena udara dingin. "Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk tadi.. Ehehe.." Changmin menggamit tangan Kyuhyun, "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju keluar taman. Ia menatap keatas sambil terus memperhatikan butiran putih salju yang turun ke bumi.

"Kita ke taman bermain!"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Di taman bermain yang tidak terlalu besar di daerah pantai Mokpo.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan anak rambut Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang asyik bergandengan tangan menyusuri tiap sisi taman bermain itu. Kaki Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang—lumayan—pendek berusaha mengimbangi langkah Changmin yang besar—Changmin berjalan didepan Kyuhyun.

"Min, aku ingin main itu ~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk stan game untuk melempar bola mengenai sasarannya. Changmin menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne, ayo kita main!" ajak Changmin, kemudian berlari bersama Kyuhyun menuju stan tersebut. Tapi tepat saat mereka sampai didepan stan—

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde  
>Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo<br>Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde—_

Ponsel Changmin berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?" Changmin cepat-cepat menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, kemudian segera berbicara pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"_Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah?_" tanya suara _husky_ tersebut. Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu siapa ini.

"Sudah, cepat katakan apa maumu, hyung jidat lebar!" ujar Changmin, sementara Yoochun terkekeh diseberang sana. "_Tidak ada, hanya memberitahu bahwa jadwal kalian di Mokpo sepertinya akan bertambah menjadi sekitar dua minggu—mungkin lebih, siapa yang tahu?_"

Changmin menganga. Yoochun—salah satu staf _manager_—benar-benar kejam! Baru memberitahu perpanjangan jadwal beberapa hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul. Changmin bosan harus memilah-milah jadwal Jaejoong yang tadinya tersusun rapi harus dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa hari lagi.

"Ya, hyung! Tapi aku—"

"_Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau ada masalah, telepon saja aku.. Aku ada kencan sama Su-ie.. Bye!"_ dan...

PIK.

Telepon diputus dengan sukses oleh Yoochun, membuat Changmin mengumpat, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus melemparkan bola-bola putih pada sasaran. Changmin menghela nafas, "Yoochun-hyung memintaku menambah jadwal Jae-hyung disini.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, "Wae? Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan malas, "Bagus katamu?" tanya Changmin separuh tidak percaya. Dirinya sedang capek dan bingung, tapi Kyuhyun hanya dengan santai berkata seperti itu. Ah! Changmin lupa, Kyuhyun kan _bukan_ _manager_ Jaejoong yang harus mengikuti artisnya kemana-mana. Jadi Kyuhyun pasti tidak tahu seberapa melelahkannya menjadi manager.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun pendek, kemudian melemparkan bola. "Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi bayaranmu juga bertambah, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan polos.

Changmin sedikit nyengir, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne! Harusnya begitu.. Gila sekali mereka jika tidak memberi bayaran tambahan saat kau sudah bekerja keras begini.." kata Kyuhyun sambil terus melempar bola.

Changmin terdiam. Kyuhyun benar. Kyuhyun tak memikirkan soal mudah atau tidaknya menjadi _manager,_ malah memperhitungkan apa yang setimpal untuknya.

"Ne, kau benar, Kyunnie.." kata Changmin sambil mengambil salah satu bola putih di tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian melemparnya dan—

PLOK!

"Tepat kena sasaran!" seru Kyuhyun gembira.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah merengut sambil berjalan dibelakang Changmin yang hanya sibuk dengan PDA-nya sejak mereka keluar dari taman bermain. Bibir Kyuhyun yang mengerucut semakin maju saat reaksi ngambek yang diberikan Kyuhyun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Changmin yang tetap sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada PDA-nya.

"MIN!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Sudah cukup rasanya ia dicuekkan seperti ini terus oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar.

Changmin tetap terpaku pada PDA-nya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah tidak berdosa, membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Kau itu jahat, Min!" protes Kyuhyun, memukul-mukulkan boneka ulat yang tadi dimenangkan Changmin dari stan lempar bola tersebut ke badan Changmin. "Kau itu jahat! Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Mokpo, tapi aku dicuekin! Kau lebih memilih PDA-mu ketimbang aku! Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya sambil terus memukulkan boneka ulat berwarna hijau tersebut ke kepala Changmin yang mulai terlihat kewalahan akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan, Kyu! Aish! Appooo! Ini ada pesan masuk dari CEO-sshi! Tunggu sebentar! Ya! Akh! Appooo!" seru Changmin ketika bagian mata ulat yang terbuat dari bahan seperti kelereng menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Walaupun ukurannya kecil, kelereng itu kan keras sekali, wajar kalau terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, "Tidak bisa! Kalau kau simpan PDA-mu seharian baru aku mau berhenti memukulmu!" ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menghantamkan kepala boneka ulat itu ke kepala kekasihnya. Dan—

TOK!

Mata ulat tersebut sukses mengenai ubun-ubun Changmin dengan keras. Changmin menggenggam PDA-nya kuat-kuat sembari mendesis. Sakit sekali rasanya! Apalagi Kyuhyun tepat memukulkan mata boneka ulat tersebut ke bagian ubun-ubunnya. Tangan Changmin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

"E-Eh, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap melihat kekasihnya memasang raut wajah kesakitan dan tangan Changmin yang meremas rambutnya menahan sakit yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh kepalanya.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Changmin, "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun, tetapi dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Changmin.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Kyu!" bentak Changmin, "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk meempergiat pekerjaanku! Aku menurutinya, Kyu!" Changmin mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Tadi aku sedang menerima pesan dari CEO-sshi, Kyu!" kata Changmin tapi Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak terima.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aish.. Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa? Bukankah tadi kau sudah kutemani ke taman bermain?" tanya Changmin, tapi dahi Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Kaukira tujuanku kesini itu hanya untuk ke taman bermain? Dangkal sekali pikiranmu, Shim Changmin!" ejek Kyuhyun, "Aku disini untuk menemuimu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu, kau tahu? Tapi apa yang kudapat?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan sebal, "Hanya kekasihku yang sibuk dengan PDA sialan itu."

PRAK!

Changmin seketika membanting PDA-nya ke jalanan, menimbulkan suara berisik yang menyebabkan beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan pandangan matanya yang mematikan sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap kaget PDA Changmin yang sekarang tergeletak _innocent _diatas aspal.

"Min... kau—"

"Itu cukup?" geram Changmin dengan suara rendah, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Kuulangi, ITU CUKUP?" bentak Changmin seketika pada Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin memandang benci bergantian pada Kyuhyun dan PDA-nya. Kemudian, menunjuk masing-masing dari mereka secara bergantian pula.

"Kalian sama saja." ejek Changmin yang langsung ditujukan untuk dua makhluk di hadapannya—PDAnya dan Kyuhyun. "Sama-sama menyebalkan, sama-sama tidak bisa kompromi dan sama-sama sialan!" umpat Changmin keras-keras, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada PDA-nya di jalan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar umpatan Changmin sontak tertegun.

"Min.."

"Aku mau pulang! Carilah kesenanganmu sendiri!" bentak Changmin untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah kota meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan PDA-nya yang masih tergeletak diatas aspal. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuhyun meraih PDA berwarna merah itu dan membungkusnya dengan syal yang tadi dililitkan Changmin di lehernya.

"Kita sama saja, PDA.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus melihat kearah PDA yang layarnya menampilkan warna hitam tersebut. Mati.

"Kita sama-sama dicampakkan oleh si _evil_ itu.." kata Kyuhyun, tak menyadari bahwa sendirinya juga _evil_. Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara langsung mengantongi PDA tersebut, kemudian beranjak berjalan ke halte bus dengan hati hancur dan senyum kecut terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun sibuk mengutak-atik PDA Changmin supaya bisa kembali menyala. Dibongkarnya baterai, dan segala macam isi PDA yang author juga tidak tahu namanya itu, kemudian mulai membersihkan PDA tersebut.

PDA itu nasibnya mengenaskan. Kacanya sedikit retak karena menghantam aspal dengan keras. _Casing_ belakangnya sedikit terbuka akibat salah satu ujungnya patah, dan bodinya tergores.

Setelah selesai membersihkan PDA tersebut, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menekan tombol untuk menyalakan PDA tersebut. Agak lama prosesnya, sebab baterainya baru saja dipasang kembali. Tetapi Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu.

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati ketika PDA tersebut mulai menampakkan tampilan awal yang bertuliskan logo perusahaan serta merk PDA tersebut. Menunggu sedikit lagi, dan Kyuhyun melotot begitu PDA tersebut telah menyala sepenuhnya.

Bukan, bukan karena Changmin menyimpan file porno atau menggunakan _wallpaper_ porno, bukan.

Melainkan karena apa yang tertulis pada _to-do-list_ Changmin yang dipajang di halaman awal.

_To-do-list today :_

_Menemani Kyunnie seharian ^^ nae kyeopta Kyunnie ~_

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit panas saat melihat apa yang tertulis di _to-do-list_ Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeser layar PDA tersebut, melihat jadwal untuk keesokan hari.

_To-do-list June 28th 2012 :_

_Menjenguk Jaejoong-hyung di rumah Yunho-hyung_

_Makan siang bersama promotor_

_Menemani Kyunnie ~ ^^_

Mata Kyuhyun semakin panas saat melihat _to-do-list_ untuk esok hari. Ternyata, sesibuk apapun Changmin, kekasihnya itu masih memikirkan dirinya. Bahkan menjadwalkan untuk menemaninya, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu, pekerjaan _manager_ itu melelahkan, sangat melelahkan.

Airmata Kyuhyun perlahan menitik, seiring dengan dibacanya _to-do-list_ Changmin untuk lusa.

_To-do-list June 29th 2012 :_

_Menanyakan jadwal pada Yoochun-hyung_

_Makan siang dengan Kyunnie-ku ^^_

_Menemani Kyunnie ^^_

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun memantapkan tekadnya untuk bertemu dan minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Setelah menaiki bus sebentar ke halte disekitar hotel tempat Changmin menginap, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju _cafe_ disekitar situ untuk membeli segelas _bubble tea_ panas. Dirinya belum sempat sarapan hari ini.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam _cafe_ diiringi suara gemerincing dari kalung kucing yang berlarian disekitar semak-semak didepan _cafe_. _Cafe_ itu, _cafe_ Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Pesanan Kyuhyun baru saja akan dilayani oleh Yesung ketika ia samar-samar mendengar suara yang samar-samar dikenalnya.

"Dia begitu meyebalkan, noona.." kata suara tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu, sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Benar, ia bukan hanya mengenal suara ini, tapi ia _sangat_ mengenal suara ini.

Suara kekasihnya, Shim Changmin.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana, Min?" tanya sebuah suara lain yang lebih lembut—suara yeoja. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menajamkan pedengaran, mencoba untuk menguping sembari Yesung mengalami sedikit kesulitan dengan mesin kopi.

"Dia sangat kekanakan—ya, aku tahu aku sendiri masih anak-anak, tapi sifatnya yang tidak bisa kompromi itu membuatku sebal.. Jika diantara sifat Kyu dan noona, aku lebih suka sifat noona.." kata Changmin, secara tidak langsung membuat hati Kyuhyun menjerit pedih. Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar suara yeoja itu menggumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu, Min.. Bagaimanapun, dia namjachingu-mu.." sahut suara yeoja itu yang sedikit membesarkan hati Kyuhyun yang sempat menangis.

"Ne, dia namjachingu-ku.. Tapi, seandainya noona belum punya Yesung-hyung, aku pasti akan memilih menikahi noona.." perkataan Changmin selanjutnya serasa membunuh hati Kyuhyun. Namja itu merasakan hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan _cafe_ Yesung dan Ryeowook, berjalan keluar _cafe_ tanpa suara—bahkan Yesung tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Sementara itu, Changmin dan Ryeowook melanjutkan obrolan mereka lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bertahan dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk bersandar di kursi, kemudian mengelus-elus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Cinta.." jawab Changmin mantap, "Karena aku mencintainya, noona.."

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di bangku halte. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak dan menangis seharian saat mengingat perkataan Changmin di _cafe_ tadi. Kyuhyun akui, ia memang kekanak-kanakan—benar-benar kekanakan. Ia seharusnya bisa mengerti kalau kemarin Changmin sedang banyak urusan. Tidak seharusnya ia menuntut—apalagi sampai memukul kepala Changmin dengan boneka tersebut. Kyuhyun menyesal—benar-benar menyesal.

Diraihnya PDA Changmin dari dalam sakunya. Benda itu hangat—karena efek syal yag dililitkan Kyuhyun disekitar benda tersebut dan karena benda itu berada di kantongnya sejak ia meninggalkan hotel. Ia mengamati PDA tersebut sebentar, kemudian memencet-mencet PDA itu asal, menimbulkan bunyi abstrak.

"Jeogiyo.." sebuah suara lembut menegur Kyuhyun yang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menegurnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun. Yeoja yang tadi bersama Changmin—Ryeowook!

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Ryeowook yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan menggeser badannya ke samping, memberi tempat untuk yeoja itu.

"Kamsahamnida.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memilin ujung blus yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Benar namamu Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung. "Darimana Anda tahu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kau manis sekali! Persis seperti didalam foto yang Changmin jadikan _wallpaper_!" puji Ryeowook, tak urung membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona. Ditambah saat Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa Changmin menggunakan foto dirinya untuk wallpaper ponselnya. Aigoo ~

"Kamsahamnida.." ucap Kyuhyun canggung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi darimana Anda kenal dengan Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Katakan saja artisnya itu mempromosikan lagunya di _cafe_-ku.." Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya mengerti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memencet PDA itu asal-asalan.

Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PDA Changmin. "Kau tidak mengembalikan PDA itu pada Changmin?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Toh ia juga akan segera membeli PDA baru hari ini.." umpat Kyuhyun kesal sambil memandang PDA yang dalam bayangan Kyuhyun sedang meneteskan airmata virtual akibat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Ryeowook tertawa, "Tidak kok.. Kemarin ia kelimpungan mencari pengganti PDA-nya. Dari kemarin malam badannya sedikit demam karena malam-malam keluar untuk mencari PDA-nya yang sempat ia banting saat bersamamu.." jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"Kau tahu? Minnie itu sangat sayang padamu, lho.." kata Ryeowook lagi, mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari Kyuhyun. "Jinjjayo" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Ryeowook.

"Tadi aku bertanya padanya saat dia sedang curhat tentang kelakuanmu kemarin.." Ryeowook menggoyangkan kakinya, "Apa yang bisa membuatnya tahan mempunyai kekasih sepertimu.." kata Ryeowook membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah mengingat betapa menyebalkannya kelakuannya kemarin.

"Lalu... apa jawabannya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ryeowook memandang ke langit dengan pandangan dramatis, "Cinta ~" desah Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata.

"Eh? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun melotot memandang mata Ryeowook, berharap menemukan kebohongan disana. Tapi yang terlihat hanya mata coklat Ryeowook yang tengah mengerjap penuh kepolosan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku serius.." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Lebih baik kau cepat temui dia dan segera minta maaf padanya.. Minnie cerita kalau kalian bertengkar kemarin.." saran Ryeowook sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang mengangguk paham, lalu sesaat kemudian mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa sedikit bergejolak, membuatnya mual.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tingkah laku Ryeowook, "Ada apa dengan perut noona?" tanyanya penasaran. Ryeowook tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit mual.." Ryeowook memandang kearah perutnya yang sedikit cembung, "Bayinya nakal.."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun cengo berat.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari cepat dari halte kearah hotel yang ditempati Changmin. Sejak diberitahu Ryeowook kalau Changmin sedikit demam, ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun merawat Changmin. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Changmin sakit sendirian di kota yang belum dikenalnya.

Begitu sampai di hotel, Kyuhyun langsung secepat kilat menaiki tangga, mengundang tatapan heran dari resepsionis dan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa kalau ada _lift._ Ckckck..

Di lantai lima, Changmin berhenti berlari. Di ujung tangga, ia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal, kemudian kembali berlari mencari kamar Changmin. Untung saja Changmin sudah memberitahunya kemarin ia menempati kamar nomor berapa.

Dan begitu ia sampai didepan kamar bernomor 126, ia langsung menerjang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan mendapati Changmin tengah tertidur diatas ranjang, dengan selimut terhampar menutupi setiap jengkal tubuh atletisnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Changmin, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin yang masih tertidur, mencoba membangunkan si _food monster_.

"Min.." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin. Wajah Changmin sedikit memerah karena demam, membuatnya sedikit terlihat manis daripada tampan.

"Min.. Irreona.." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini bibirnya beranjak bertemu dengan pipi kekasihnya yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali mencium pipi Changmin untuk membangunkannya.

Mata Changmin terbuka separuh, "Nggg ~ Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya, "Mianhae karena telah bersikap egois kemarin.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Changmin mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk.

"Eung?" gumam Changmin tak percaya. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat mereka bertengkar dulu, jangankan minta maaf, Kyuhyun malah akan melancarkan aksi ngambek sampai Changmin yang luluh dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau tidak salah makan kan, Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Changmin dengan penuh perasaan. "Maafkan aku karena sudah egois kemarin.. Aku sadar tindakanku salah.." ujar Kyuhyun penuh sesal sementara Changmin masih melongo.

Kyuhyun meraih PDA Changmin dalam sakunya. "Aku yakin Minnie-ku pasti mencari ini.." ujar Kyuhyun nakal sambil menyodorkan PDA yang langsung diterima Changmin dengan sukacita. "Astaga, PDA-ku!"

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Aku membawanya pulang kemarin.." kata Kyuhyun bangga, "Aku juga membersihkan bagian dalamnya. Apa-apaan itu, kotor sekali!" omel Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, mengundang tawa serak Changmin karena demam.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan dirinya dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Changmin hanya balas memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Baginya, pelukan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah obat terbaik yang khusus disiapkan untuknya. Jadi Changmin hanya merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya lebih dalam lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Min.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin sontak menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin, "Cintamu.."

Changmin membalas pelukan erat kekasihnya, "Saranghae, Kyunnie.." Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Min.."

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>gaje ya? iya, saya juga berpendapat begitu kok.. ._. Oleh karena itu, minta kritik sarannya di kotak review ya? soalnya ini MinKyu pertamaku.. ._. Jadi masih butuh banyaaaaaak banget perbaikan T^T mianhae kalo nggak memuaskan..<p>

_Review?_

Gomawo ~


End file.
